


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 3

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Loki, Day 3, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki in heat, M/M, body fluids, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Body fluids</p><p>Loki's in heat and he needs it bad. But where the hell is Tony??</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Reminder: these are not related, unless I specify so*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 3

It was happening less frequently, thank gods, but it was still happening, every few months or so. The good news was he didn’t have to scour the realms, searching for someone, anyone—or in that one dire case, any _t_ _hing_ —to satisfy his needs anymore. Not since he found his Tony.

It was the only thing for which Loki ever thanked Thor. Bringing that group of “superheroes” together just to defeat him led to Loki finding The One, his great love, his _sálufélaga_.

And if anyone enjoyed Loki’s cycles of heat, it was Tony. Loki was grateful the man had such stamina, for a mortal, and was more than willing to lend a hand—or mouth, finger, groin, knee, and once even his foot—to help Loki get through the usually week-long periods. As he aged, the time between cycles grew wider and the actual length of the cycle shortened.

It had been just twelve weeks since his last round, so Loki was quite surprised when he woke one morning with a desire burning so hotly he thought he would scorch himself right through his clothes and the bed sheets. Three days in and it didn’t look to be ending anytime soon.

And if Tony didn’t get his ass up to the bedroom in the next five seconds, Loki was going to tear down the tower. And in this state, it wouldn’t take much for him to do so.

He was sitting on the bed, clawing at the sheets doing his best to control the violent urges making his body writhe and squirm. And the erection he was sporting was beginning to feel painful. He called for Jarvis to alert Tony once again that he needed him _now_. And again, Jarvis related that Tony would be “up in a sec.”

Loki groaned, and stilling himself for a moment, concentrating extremely hard, he teleported himself to Tony’s lab. The loud music Tony referred to as “metal” was blaring at alarming decibels and there was Tony, standing in the middle of the room with a holographic schematic of one of his metal arms on his actual arm, another holograph at face level, with statistics and data about the piece. Loki didn’t know what he was doing and, at the moment, he didn’t particularly care.

He stalked forward, calling for Jarvis to lower the music just a tad—it would help to cover any noise they were about to make.

“Tony.”

Tony flexed his fingers, bent the arm. “Yeah…?” he answered distractedly.

Loki fumed and continued forward, spinning Tony around by shoving his shoulder. “I do not like being ignored.”

Tony frowned. “I wasn’t—”

Loki cut him off, pressing his mouth to his, reaching immediately to undo his jeans and shove them down over his hips. Tony made small protesting noises, which Loki paid absolutely no mind to, and tried to shake off the holograph and get Jarvis to save it. Loki pushed until Tony’s backside hit one of the smaller worktables and quickly dropped to his knees to take Tony in his mouth, doing his damndest to get Tony as hard as he could as quickly as he could.

“Jarv—arm—save—unh!”

“ _Files have been saved, sir_ ,” Jarvis said as the holograph disappeared from Tony’s arm and his hand dropped down to grip Loki’s head. “ _Do you wish me to—?_ ”

“Mute, goddammit!”

Loki let his saliva build, slicking Tony’s length from base to tip, mixing with the precum leaking from the slit, and the small amount of lube he had conjured onto his fingers, letting it all drip down Tony’s balls and thighs. Loki straightened when Tony was aroused to his satisfaction and instantly made both of their clothes disappear.

“Take me. _Now_.”

“Oh…fuck, Loki.” Tony reached for him, bending him over the worktable, lifting one long, lean leg to rest atop it, and took himself in hand, lining himself up behind Loki. He rubbed the head of his cock along Loki’s perineum and up between his cheeks. Loki moaned in pleasure and impatience, pushing himself back against Tony’s hard length.

“I said _take me_!”

Tony moved his cock to Loki’s entrance and slid himself in. Meeting a little resistance, he pulled out and pushed in again easily. Loki’s back arched, and before Tony could begin to set his pace, the god was rolling his hips, moving back and forth along his cock. Tony slid his hand up Loki’s back, curling his fingers over his shoulder, pumping his hips in a rhythm that had his entire body breaking into a sweat. “That how you like it, baby?”

“Harder!” Loki cried, his arm flying out, his fingers blindly searching for something, anything to grab a hold of. Finally, he latched onto something that was heavy and made of steel, using it as leverage to hoist himself up, raising his other leg up on the table, essentially squatting on it, reaching behind him to wrap an arm around Tony as he continued to pound into him. “Ah! Yes! Ahnn-nnhh- _mmnnf_! Deeper, darling! Fuck me!”

The worktable rocked unsteadily with their movements and creaked ominously. Worried about his tools and the possibility of them falling on Loki, Tony wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and hauled him off the table, dropping them both to the floor. Loki fell to his belly, breathless, and Tony flipped him over, immediately resuming his hard thrusting, slapping a palm by the side of Loki’s head, and hitching his long leg over his shoulder. Loki cried out in pleasure, nearly laughing.

“Yes, yes, right there! Harder!”

“Mmm, baby…you feel so good like this.”

Loki reached for his face, cupping his rough, unshaven cheek, their lips crashing together intermittently with their movements. “Fill me, Tony…give me all of you.”

Tony lowered his mouth and kissed him briefly but forcefully. “It’s yours, baby,” he gasped in time with his movements. “It’s all for you.”

Loki moaned loudly, throwing his head back to the ground, arching into Tony. “Close…c-close…keep-keep going…”

Tony grunted and let out a long growl as his hips pumped and pumped, his muscles screaming in protest, his knees pressing painfully into the concrete floor of the lab.

“Ooh, yes, yes, yes…f-fu-uck, Tony! Fuck…” Loki gasped with each thrust, going silent when he felt his whole body tighten, and he came hard, his seed shooting in long spurts, landing on his chin, lips, and chest. His tongue flicked out to lick up the cum on his chin and he swiped up some from his chest and fed it to Tony, who took the entire digit into his mouth, sucking on it as his hips slowed in their relentless pounding to a less aggressive rolling.

“Mmm…I love the way you taste.”

Loki pulled him down for another kiss, suckling at his lips, tilting his head so Tony could lick up the residual cum on his chin, and lowered his leg from over Tony’s shoulder to wrap around his waist. “Come on me, darling, on my chest. I want to taste us both together.”

“Nnnh, fuck, Loki, you have any idea what it does to me when you talk like that?”

“Yes,” Loki said with a smile before catching Tony’s lips again. “I can feel it.” They kissed again, tongues swirling together, wet lips meeting and becoming wetter. Loki broke the kiss and gasped then groaned. “Mmnnh, Norns! I can feel it beginning again,” he moaned, his body starting to move beneath Tony’s.

He bent and nuzzled Loki’s neck, still moving into him slowly. “Already?”

“Uh-huh.” Loki’s breaths started to come quicker again, his cock hardening once again between their bodies, aided by the friction of them moving against each other. “Tony…I need you.”

Tony moaned softly and sought out Loki’s lips, kissing him feverishly, thrusting just a little bit faster. “I’m here, Loki,” he murmured against his swollen lips. “I’m always here.”

He smiled through his gasps and sighs, his nails clawing down Tony’s sweating back. “Show me. Fuck me hard again, my love.”

Tony grinned against his cheek then pushed up on his fists. “You asked for it.”

Loki poked his tongue out, running it along his upper lip. “Punish me.”

“Ooh.” Tony smirked, straightening on his knees, lifting Loki’s legs, spreading them wide, and took up his unyielding rhythm again, watching Loki as his cloudy green eyes rolled back and his face twisted in tortured pleasure.

“Oh, gods…mmm!” He reached out, touching his hands to Tony’s thighs, feeling the muscles working there under his fingers. “Mm, yes…ohhh…Tony, fuck me just like that.”

Tony said nothing, only grunted with his efforts, his hips moving faster and faster, slamming into Loki. His fingers pressed into the alabaster skin of Loki’s thighs, leaving purple markings that would stay for days, though Loki could easily make them disappear if he wished.

Loki moved one hand between his and Tony’s joining bodies, took himself in hand, stroking slowly at first, but quickly building to match Tony’s pace. “Nnn…nnnn…oh, gods, I’m gonna come…I’m gonna come!”

“With me, baby. Come with me.” Tony pulled out and pushed Loki’s legs down so he could straddle them, stroking himself, faster and faster, in time with Loki.

Loki reached his peak first, his body tightening beneath Tony as he came again in hot spurts on himself, a long drawn-out moan escaping through his lips. Tony followed seconds later, crying out as his cum joined Loki’s on his pale chest and torso. Loki hummed, content, and rubbed his fingers through the sticky fluids, mixing them together, bringing his wet fingers to his mouth first, then to Tony’s lips. Tony slid his tongue up and around Loki’s fingers, drawing two into his mouth to suck at them before lowering himself down to kiss Loki’s lips.

“Mmm…we do taste good together.”

Tony moved down to lick up Loki’s chest. “We do everything good together, babe.”

Loki brought him back up for more kissing, humming softly against his lips. “Don’t keep me waiting next time,” he only half-warned.

Tony grinned shamelessly. “I was on a roll with the suit.”

Loki cocked a black brow. “I cannot afford to wait for your genius to subside when I am in this condition.”

“I don’t know,” Tony murmured, lifting a hand to Loki’s damp brow, swiping strands of jet black hair sticking to his skin away. “You being pissy kind of made it fun.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I was not pissy.”

“How long until you feel all horny again?”

He lifted a pale shoulder, smirking at Tony’s words. “I feel quite spent for now; there may be time for you to rest and regain your strength.” He lifted his arms to wrap around Tony’s neck, bringing him closer. “But don’t stray too far. I don’t want to have to search for you again.”

Tony’s hands slid under Loki’s shoulder blades and he held him close. “Well, I need to wash up, so why don’t you just come with me?”

Loki chuckled. “Is it not detrimental to the point of a shower if all you want to do is dirty me up again?”

“I didn’t say I wanted to wash you, Loki,” he said with a scoff. “Maybe I just want you to sit there covered in my cum while I clean myself.”

“Mnf. Keep talking like that, darling, and I may never be clean.”

Tony laughed, sat up and pulled Loki with him, wrapping his arms around the slim figure again. Smiling against his lips, he chuckled again and winked. “That was the plan.”


End file.
